


Neil-and-Katelyn-are-siblings AU

by poly_pr1nce



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Natalie Wesninski - Freeform, OC, OC Katelyn??, Other, i guess?, idk - Freeform, neil-and-katelyn-are-siblings au, this is a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: Neil discovers he knew Katelyn a decade ago, except his name was Nathanial and her name was Natalie, and they were the children of Nathan Wesninski.





	Neil-and-Katelyn-are-siblings AU

_Nathanial ran._  
“But what about Natalie?”  
And ran.  
“She’s dead. He killed her.”  
He didn’t think he’d ever be able to stop running. He would never be safe.  


 

_..._

 

Neil woke up in his bed, frozen stiff and wide awake. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was - in his bed in his dorm room at Palmetto. Not somewhere in Boston, or Colorado, or New York, Arizona, California or anywhere else he had been.  
He let out a shaky breath, pushing himself up onto his elbows and hissing at the pain.  
“Easy,” Matt’s voice murmured and Neil looked up at the bed across the room.  
“What?”  
“You’re going to injure yourself again at this rate.”  
“I’m fine.”  
A single “Uhhuh,” was the only answer. Gritting his teeth, Neil managed to get out of bed and into the shower. It was a slow process; a five minute shower took almost half an hour. By the time he got back out and walked unsteadily towards the kitchen, he could hear Matt making coffee and talking with someone.  
Neil rounded the corner, only slightly surprised when he saw Nicky sitting on the kitchen counter.  
“Fuck,” he said in leu of hello. “You sure you can play tonight?”  
“Yes,” Neil ground out, but couldn’t hide his wince as he walked into the door jamb.  
“You sure?” Nicky asked doubtfully.  
“I played in way worse condition at Edgar Allen,” he said through his teeth. “I’ll be fine.”  
Nicky groaned, but didn’t argue, for which Neil was grateful.

 

Hours passed, and soon enough it was time to go to the Court. Wymack wanted them there an hour early. He said it was so they had time to prepare and relax as much as they could, but Neil suspected it was so he had enough time to get changed, and then take more painkillers.  
“Hey,” Nicky said too-casually as Neil went to follow Andrew. “Uh, Aaron’s bringing Katelyn to the den before the game starts.”  
When Neil didn’t immediately respond, Nicky whined. “You’re stuck between the two twins. Andrew hates her. So just somehow ‘ask’ him not to knife her?”  
Neil frowned, and followed after Andrew who was now likely waiting by the door with Kevin.  
Nicky grimaced as he filed up the rear.  
  
When the four of them got to the Court, the Upperclassmen were already there and so was Aaron. Katelyn was perched on the arm of his chair, as far from the couch as Aaron could get her while still keeping her in easy reach. Andrew didn’t even glance at her as he passed, taking his place in the centre of the sofa, Kevin sitting down on his right. Nicky sent Neil a pointed look as he sat on his chair, and Neil took his seat in the corner of the sofa on Andrew’s left.  
The Foxes had already seen Neil with his real hair and eyes, and were presumably used to it. Though it had been a fortnight since they all got back from Winter Break, Neil was still sore from his stay at The Nest.  
Katelyn, however, hadn’t seen him. And he guessed Aaron hadn’t warned her.  
She stared over Aaron’s shoulder at him, teal eyes wide. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail as always, and it pulled her brows up, making her look permanently surprised. Now though, she looked shocked.  
“It’s you,” she said, almost a whisper. Neil frowned. What did that mean?  
Nicky cleared his throat.  
“Katelyn? You remember Neil, right?”  
Katelyn blinked, tearing her gaze from Neil to look at Nicky.  
“Neil…” she blinked again, looking back at him. “Y-yeah,” she stammered.

  
...

  
Throughout the game, Neil was able to block Katelyn’s words and stare out of his mind. But after, he couldn’t avoid her gaze in the den where she met Aaron again and hugged him. Neil tried to get out of there as subtly as possible, and Andrew tilted his head but didn’t argue. But as they walked back, Neil cringed.  
“Hey!” Aaron called, once they were in the stairwell of the Tower. Neil turned, frown deepening when he saw Katelyn was still attached to Aaron’s arm.  
“Katelyn said she’s got something to ask you,” Aaron muttered, letting his girlfriend go before continuing up the stairs.  
Neil turned, to see Andrew had stopped on the landing and was looking expectantly at Neil. Presumably Kevin had already headed to the dorms.  
“You go on up,” Neil said, voice even. “I’ll be up in a bit.”  
Andrew frowned slightly, before continuing up to the roof.  
Neil and Katelyn were silent until they heard the roof door shut.  
“What do you want?” Neil asked, tone low.  
Katelyn stared at him.  
“Do you not remember me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Katelyn chewed her lip, thinking over her words.  
“When I first saw you,"she said carefully, "I thought you looked familiar but I couldn’t work out why. Then the more I saw you and the more we all hung out during - while - uhm - in winter,” she stammered, “I thought there was something about you. But I couldn’t put my finger on it… Now I know what it is.”  
“What?” Neil asked, confused and wary. What was this girl on about?  
Katelyn took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.  
“I know you’re Nathanial.”

Neil’s body turned to ice. "Who the fuck are you?” he asked, voice almost a growl. “And what do you want?”

Katelyn sighed, and Neil saw something in her expression change. When she spoke again, she had a lilting Baltimore accent which chilled Neil to the bone. “Don’t you remember me, Nate?”

Neil stared at her. She stared back. Nate. Nate. _Nate_. Only one person had ever called him that. One person who he had believed had died eight years ago.

“Natalie?” he asked. Katelyn nodded, face expressionless. “No,” he said. “No, it can’t be you.”

“Nate -”

“But -” Neil’s world was rocking beneath him and he grabbed hold of the handrail to steady himself. “But you’re dead.”

Katelyn - Natalie - shook her head. “I got out through witness protection,” she said softly. Her voice was just like Lola’s. “New name, new story, new family.” Neil just stared at her.

_“What about Natalie?” he had asked. His mother had glared at him._

_“She’s dead,” she said flatly. “He killed her.”_

Now Neil stared at the woman in front of him. Of course. It was obvious now. Her long, copper hair which was the exact same colour as his, her teal eyes which were a shade darker than his own, her height, her wicked grin, that laugh which she seemed to school so much; now he realised everything about her voice was schooled so it didn’t sound so obviously “Baltimore”. Growing up, she had mimicked Lola’s every word and movement - by the time he was seven, Nathanial had thought Natalie was a mini-Lola.

“Nat…” Natalie grinned and moved to hug Nathanial. He let her. And then he hugged her back. His sister was alive. And safe. And happy. And was proof things could change. “You haven’t told Aaron, right?” Nathanial asked and Natalie shook her head.

“Of course not.”

“Don’t. ”

“Obviously.” The two siblings stared at each other, grinning. Nathanial had his father’s smile, while Natalie had Lola’s wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I'm sorry - also it's set during TKM so yeah there's that

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951251) by [fire_starter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter)




End file.
